User talk:Skitchonthedrums
Don't forget to check out the Beginners' Guide, there are links to pages to help with graphical florishes.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:25, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Letters Would your letter pages belong in the dictionary?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:43, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Satanic Music There is actually a tag for individuals who perform for their Master, The Unholy Baby Satan, it is called "rockm"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:37, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Here is a pic for you: Image:MikeMyersKanyeWest.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:45, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Editing All nominees are open for editing, only Features are blocked. If there is one that isn't please tell me so I can fix it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:25, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Unicamel Pic Were you going to re-upload your unicamel pic? (Upload another one?) Because it seems the one you did upload is corrupted and I will have to delete it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:12, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Putting Words in the Dictionary Don't forget to tag pages that are definitions for words, with the "dic" tag, just like you would for rock bands, etc. Now all we have to do is find a picture of a unicamel. BTW, what program do you use for image manipulations?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:47, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :There is an image manipulation program that you can download for free, its called GIMP and it was designed specifically for wikis, by nerds who use wikis! I use it and it's fairly easy to learn if you practice with it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:01, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Oh well, you can always dump it and re-upload it when you get another computer! C'est la vie! (oops, that's french)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:24, 15 December 2006 (UTC) New templates, just for you! There is one for rock bands ("rockb") and one for rock songs ("rocks"), if you have any problems with them, go to Category:Template where there are instructions, check the Beginners' Guide or drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:14, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :in addition, when you tag a page, it "places" that page in a category. Click on the link for the category at the bottom of one of the pages and "create" the category by typing in a description. If you have any questions, drop me a line--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:48, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::No problem, citizen! Everything we do here, we do for Stephen, and rumor has it he sometimes drops by. I am sure he would be pleased with your work on the devil music since he is too pure to be able to do it himself.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:56, 1 December 2006 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:24, 27 November 2006 (UTC) : Please note, voting for Funniest Article and Prettiest Article now allows for voting on 3 different articles.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:08, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Featured I think you've got a good idea with the real NAMBLA. Please fix it up and you can nominate it for "Featured" status. I would vote for it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:12, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Okay, the idea was waiting to be written but you need to add a little more meat to the article. Some of the previous nominated and featured articles were made before we had any rules. But now we want "Featured Articles" to be showcases of your writing. Go to a real webpage for a real association and mimic what they say on their page. Try Boy Scouts or United Way or some other completely inappropriate page to associate with NAMBLA. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:02, 24 October 2006 (UTC) --Lewser 21:28, 24 October 2006 (UTC) The REAL NAMBLA Wow, good start! Keep going!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Congrats The article you wrote a major part of, North American Man-Bear Love Association is now a featured article! Wikiality, and Dr.Colbert congratulate you! Award on your user page!--Lewser 09:50, 27 October 2006 (UTC) UC Make sure that you tag pages that you are working on with a "UC" (under construction) template, so people won't mess with it while you are working on it. If you have any questions, go to templates for the available tags and hints, or drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:54, 13 November 2006 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse